1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing system, a printing apparatus, a printing control apparatus, a sheet management system, a printing apparatus control method and related storage medium, and a printing control apparatus control method and related storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a sheet holding unit provided in a printing apparatus is used to perform a printing operation, storing sheet attribute information (e.g., sheet name, sheet size, sheet grammage, sheet surface nature, and sheet color) beforehand as sheet holding unit setting value is generally performed.
To store sheet attribute information as sheet holding unit setting value, it is required every time to input sheet attribute information for each sheet holding unit. Therefore, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425, it is conventionally known to register attribute information for each sheet beforehand in a sheet management database and let a user select desired sheet attribute information to be stored as sheet holding unit setting value.
According to the above-mentioned technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-241425, if the number of sheets registered in the sheet management database increases, it will take a significant time for a user to find out a desired sheet from the great number of registered sheets. Therefore, for example, in a case where a printing operation is performed with frequently used sheets stored in a sheet holding unit, setting attribute information about frequently used sheets as sheet holding unit setting value is a complicated work for each user.
On the other hand, in a case where a printing operation is performed with non-frequently used sheets (i.e., sheets not registered in the sheet management database) stored in a sheet holding unit, a user is required to operate an operation unit to set attribute information about the selected sheet as sheet holding unit setting value. However, the setting value having been set through a user operation may be undesirably changed.